FwPCSS49
is the 49th and final episode from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Synopsis Following from previous episode, the Fountain of Sun was revealed to be the ocean at Saki and Mai's home town. Goyan destroyed the fountain, sucking all the spirits inside and making the Land of Greenery as the ruin world. Then, by the power of spirits, the 4 girls once again become Pretty Cures - Saki as Bloom, Mai as Egret, Michiru as Bright and Kaoru as Windy. The final battle between the Cures and Goyan has started. Goyan said, that the universe once was a dark place, but then life appeared and plantes with stars, the universe became noisier and noisier. He just wants to return the universe to it's original state. The Cures still fought, and managed to hurt Goyan, but he became even angrier for that, and started attacking the Cures more and more. He used his full power, destroying the planet completely. The Cures still got up. Bloom said, thatshe has to win softball tournament. She promissed that to Izumida-senpai. Bright said, that she wants to try baking bread, because Saki's bread was so delicious. Windy said, that she wants to draw pictures just like Mai and Minori, because they make people smile. Choppy said, that she wants to live in the Land of Fountains, and Flappy said, that he wants to tell Choppy his feelings. Choppy asked, what feelings, and he said he'll tell her later. Mai said, that she wants to keep drawing Saki and others's smiles and paint much more sketchbooks to the future. They all stood up, but Goyan said it's futile. Then everyone putted their powers together, using (Pretty Cure) Spiral Heart Splash Star move. It collided with Goyan's earth-breaking move, and their powers were stronger. Goyan then grabbed Bloom and Egret, wanting to take them with him, saying, that their powers are just like the time life appeared on universe. Suddenly, the spirits and the Carafe returned, and restored the Land of Greenery to the green planet it was. All people returned too. All fountains were restored, and the World Tree returned to life. The Sky Tree bloomed again, and the World Tree was overlapping the Sky Tree. Princess Filia regained her form, and Korone turned to normal cat again. Michiru was enjoying the light, and Kaoru liked the wind, when suddenly they fainted. They said, that tehy used all their power, and, because the power of destruction disappeared, they have no regrets. Everyone started crying, and their crystals broke and turned to stone. Suddenly, the spirits of the Land of Greenery came, and together with the power of Carafe, revived Michiru and Kaoru. The girls were normal humans now. Then Princess Filia returned back to the Land of Fountains.Later, after a teary goodbye, mascots left. Saki became the captain of softball team. Kaoru joined art club. Michiru tried baking bread, and it was delicious. Then it was Saki's match for finals. Kaoru helped Saki to draw a cheering poster for Saki. Everyone said her drawing was good. Michiru took out her Saki-face bread. It was just like Saki. Then all 4 mascots came to cheer on Saki too. Looks like Flappy told her his feelings. Izumida-senpai was at the tribune, watching her match. Saki was worried about her match, and Mai came to cheer on her. Saki said, that she feels power flowing through her whenever she touches her hand. They went out, and Saki won the trophy. Major Events *Goyan is finally defeated and the world goes back to normal *Thanks to the spirits Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru keep on living even though Dark Fall has been destroyed. (the shine in their eyes appear more obvious/normal as well) *Flappy and Choppy seem to finally be in a relationship. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret *Kiryuu Michiru / Cure Bright *Kiryuu Kaoru / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Goyan Secondary Characters *Korone *Princess Filia *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Minori *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kazuya *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako *Andou Kayo *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Shinohara-sensei Trivia *In this episode you can see some people of the audience with the Verone Academy uniform from the two previous seasons. Gallery Saying good By.PNG|Flappy, Choppy, Moop and Foop saying goodbye Saying good By 1.PNG|Saki, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru saying goodbye Saki giving order.PNG|Saki giving the order Saki and Michiru bakking bread.PNG|Michiru baking bread Mai and Kaoru drawing picture.PNG|Mai and Kaoru drawing a picture Saki and Mai and Michiru and Kaoru.PNG|Saki, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru sitting on a rock the baking bread.PNG|The bread baked by Michiru. Izumida watching the Show.PNG|Izumida Watching the Show Verone Academy audience.png|Verone Academy audience Flappi and Choppi and Moop and Fuup go tho the softbal toernooi from Saki.PNG|Flappy, Choppy, Moop and Foop go tho the softball tournament from Saki Knipsel 8.PNG|Saki won! Mai Getekend.PNG|The characters are gathered in the image at the end. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Episodes